tsugumomofandomcom-20200215-history
Taguri Kanayama
often referred to simply as Taguri Kanayama (金山たぐり, Kanayama Taguri) is a god residing in Kamioka. Appearance As a local goddess, Taguri boasts the never-aging body of a young and mature woman. She has a short blonde hair and keeps her eyes closed almost constantly. Personality Taguri is a very serene and lighthearted deity, presenting herself as polite and somewhat warm. However, while she's not an all-around bad person, she's quite calculating and shrewd, planing ahead and taking advantage of every opportunity that presents to her that could potentially bring her a profit or something she's interested in. Unlike the other local gods like Kukuri, Taguri is seemingly rich. As she was shown charging others for her services, even for mundane and trivial ones, it is likely that that's the origin of her fortune, and Kazuya has referred to her as a "money-grubbing god". Despite her seemingly greedy disposition towards money, Taguri is happy to lend cash, but will make the debtor repay her in whatever way she wishes when the time comes. Despite all this, she's willing to help those that are in danger if she can, as she saved Kokuyou's life when she was attacked by Mayoiga's assassins. Probably Taguri's most notable personality trait is her sexual attraction towards little girls. She is willing to pay Kukuri any sum of money in exchange of "playing" with her, which the latter is very reluctant of doing, and she is largely uninterested in men or grown women. She is quite fond of Kukuri, killing two of her would be assassins, referring them to as filth who deserved to die for targeting her. She despises those that could potentially inflict harm to Kukuri, though it seems as she feels this way with children in general. As an enemy, Taguri proves to be highly threatening, even suggesting to be somewhat sadistic, as she claimed that she eagerly wanted to capture Mayoiga's assassins alive in order to torture them for their actions. History When Kukuri went to Taguri to borrow money, Taguri told Kukuri that she would like for Kukuri to repay her in a different form in the future. After Kukuri defeated Kanaka, forcing Azami to retreat, Kukuri kept a barrier around Kamioka, resulting in her weakening over time, eventually taking upon a childlike form. Kukuri called for a servant which came in the form of Kokuyou, who ate all her food when she arrived forcing her to return to Taguri for another loan. Kukuri told Taguri what had happened and Taguri took the opportunity to collect Kukuri's debt. Taguri had the three of them bath together, where Taguri would caress and fondle Kukuri's weakened childlike form. Plot In order to purchase money for a Curse Forecast, Kiriha drags Kukuri along with her and Kazuya Kagami to borrow money, despite Kukuri's pleads not to. Taguri invites them in and they play a game of concentraion to determine how much they will get. While playing Kiriha learns of why Kukuri was hesitant to borrow money from Taguri and Taguri's perverted variant of the game. Kiriha and Kukuri attempt to cheat in order to avoid Taguri's perverted actions which succeeds in earning them money but subjects them to more embarrassment when they inadvertently confess to cheating. Taguri rescues Kokuyou from assassins from Mayoiga and brings her back to the Kagami residence. Taguri and the others split up into groups to confront the assassins with her facing off against Senga and Jungou. After testing their abilities and letting them get a few hits in, Taguri kills them with a single attack. Taguri meets up with Kukuri and the others after the assassins have been eliminated. Taguri along with Omoikane Yagokoro, Kazuya, Kiriha, Sunao Sumeragi, Kotetsu, Kokuyou and Kukuri meet at the Hakusan shrine to confront Mayoiga's invading force. Kukuri and Miurahi face off in single battle but Miurahi is killed by Azami who uses his Stone Shard to revive Kanaka Kagami. Kanaka defeats the remaining Mayoiga forces before battling against the three gods along with Sunao and Kotetsu. During the battle Taguri loses her left arm in an ambush by Azami. Kanaka is victorious and was able kill Kukuri and take her Stone Shard. Taguri survived the battle with serious injuries and returned to her shrine to heal after Kanaka was sealed away by Kasumi Kagami and Saori. Abilities Taguri is a god in communion with all metals, displaying incredible abilities to manipulate them and with an amazingly refined perception of them. She's capable of noticing even the smallest marks on any metal, including fingerprints, and she has an incredibly sharp memory that allows her to memorize them all in the blink of an eye. This makes her exceptionally skilled at games, especially memory games, to the point that she's described as "God" in this field. Beyond her ability to manipulate metals, Taguri is an incredibly powerful individual that easily outmatches almost any exorcist. As a god, Taguri possess nigh invincibility and is impervious to nearly all attacks from normal enemies. She's a cautious woman, analyzing her opponent's fighting abilities before making any notable moves, yet she's bold enough to take advantage of any opening to take down a seemingly distracted enemy. While her combat ability is not as high as that of a God of the Land like Kukuri, she's still very powerful, as she was capable of eliminating two tsukumogamis from Mayoiga without much effort. She was also strong enough on her own to force Kanaka Kagami to fight with both hands, something an entire squad of Mayoiga's strongest warriors failed to succeed. : Kaneyama is able to summon multiple large coins as projectiles to shoot at her targets. The coins resemble those used in ancient Asia, with square holes in the middle. : Kaneyama's primary abilities revolves around the use of her Diamond Prisms, large hexagonal prisms of metal. She can summon these prisms out of nowhere and they float float around her as she commands. They have various offensive capabilities and can also be used to block attacks. * : Kaneyama launches the prism directly at the target. * : Kaneyama launches the prism downwards at the target. * : The inner prism at the centre extends outwards at the target with great force. This attack was powerful enough for Kanaka Kagami to require two arms to block. * : The prism opens outwards revealing a cannon-like device on the inside. The prism then unleashes a devasting blast of energy at the target. * : A smaller variation of the prism which when placed, creates a barrier preventing targets from escaping. Gallery Kaneyama OP.png|Kaneyama in the opening S2 characterArt Taguri.png|Taguri's season 2 character art Category:Characters Category:God Category:Female